Azath v' eenot
by Chibi Maakuro
Summary: Bienvenue à Azath v'eenot, le peuple de la nuit. Ici, le froid, l'obscurité et le danger sont les maîtres qui régissent notre monde. Vous sorciers de la lumière, pauvres animaux peureux et engraissés, ne pouvez nous comprendre.


Bonjour les gens !

C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter alors ne soyez pas trop méchants avec la petite auteure au pseudo qui sonne nippon.

Histoire : Harry n'est plus en sécurité...Que se soit à Privet Drive ou à Poudlar, le jeune sorcier est à la merci de Lord Voldemort. Son seul salut : quitter le monde chaleureux des sorciers et moldus. Sous la décision de Dumbledore, il sera hébergé par une famille de sorciers habitant le cruel peuple d'Azath v'eenot, un monde où le soleil et la sécurité sont des concepts totalement étrangers.

_Disclaimer :_ les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas excepté le sinistre peuple d'Azath v' eenot.

_Note :_ Ne cherchez pas, Azath v' eenot n'a pas de traduction et je ne prends pas en compte le tome 5 et 6

**

* * *

**

**Azath v' eenot**

**Chapitre I**

Le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu…A présent, le jeune Harry Potter ne pouvait plus se défaire de cette horrible certitude. Lord Voldemort a retrouvé sa force et ses pouvoirs…Lui et ses fidèles mangemorts le guettent, le traquent comme un lièvre blessé. Ils sont ici, ils sont là-bas, ils sont partout à la fois…

Peu importe ce que raconterait comme sottises le ministère de la magie pour éviter les complications, lui savait qu'il était de retour et qu'il s'empresserait de lui faire subir le même sort funeste que celui de Cédric Diggory lors du tournois des trois sorciers. Harry en avait conscience…

Le visage résolument collé à la fenêtre de sa petite chambre, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes scrutait attentivement tout ce qui passait dehors. Nous étions en hiver, ainsi, la température et la nuit tombait à une vitesse affolante sur Privet Drive.

Les moldus, enveloppés dans leurs lourds manteaux sombres ou sous leurs longs châles aussi grisâtres que le ciel, rentraient rapidement chez eux. Les allées et les pavillons commençaient à s'éclairer. Une volute de fumée argentée sortait paisiblement de la cheminée de la maison d'en face…C'était à prévoir…Les Jennings appréciaient de moins en moins le prix du gaz qui ne cessait d'augmenter d'années en années.

« Nous allons faire fonctionner notre belle cheminée cet hiver ! » Avait déclaré d'une voix joviale Monsieur Jennings à l'attention de l'oncle Vernon lorsque celui-ci était venu lui parler des lampadaires cassés à cause d'une poignée de vandales. Tout en frottant sa barbe naissante, monsieur Jennings s'était empressé de discourir sur les nombreux avantages que représentait le chauffage par combustion.

« Le bois est bien moins cher que le gaz ! » Affirmait' il en souriant. « Qui plus est, c'est tout aussi efficace et les enfants seront contents ». L'oncle Vernon avait approuvé d'un hochement tête.

« C'est vrai que la vie est de plus en plus chère ».

En disant cela, l'homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter, du coin de l'œil, un regard chargé d'ironie et de mépris à un Harry qui s'occupait du jardin.

Ses relations avec sa famille adoptive ne s'étaient pas améliorées, non, loin de là. Aux yeux de son oncle, de sa tante et de cousin, il était sans conteste la cinquième roue du carrosse, un fardeau. Comme il avait hâte d'atteindre sa majorité !

Au moins, il n'aurait plus à subir les terribles courroux de son oncle…D'un autre côté, comme ne cessait de lui répéter Dumbledore, en demeurant à Privet Drive, il serait en sécurité. Pour le moment. Il était inévitable que les choses allaient pendre de nouvelles formes avec le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres…Quel casse-tête !

« Harry ! HARRY ! »

Le jeune sorcier sursauta et se cogna le front contre la vitre glacée. La voix brusque et stridente de sa tante avait toujours eut le don de le surprendre. Tout en grognant, il consentit à délaisser la fenêtre cinq secondes pour aller voir ce qu'il se tramait en bas. Le jeune homme se leva et passa nonchalamment la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

D'après les bruits d'argenteries que l'on posait sur la grande table du salon, les inlassables râles de Vernon et les pas pressés de Pétunia, des invités allaient certainement débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour le dîner…

Harry soupira longuement…Au mieux, ce n'étaient que de quelconques associés de l'oncle Vernon et auquel cas, il pourrait tranquillement retourner compter les mouches dans son trou à rats soit, au pire, la tante Marge avait décidé de passer leur dire bonjour à l'improviste et lui devrait se contenter de faire le pied de grue pendant toute la soirée en se laissant insulté et toisé du regard.

Ah, et sans oublier qu'il devrait s'occuper de son horrible molosse et laver la vaisselle dès le départ de cette dernière. Merveilleux programme.

Tout en priant tous les saints pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la tante Marge, le jeune sorcier descendit les escaliers, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son vieux pantalon tout râpé. Il passa rapidement devant Dudley qui, égal à lui-même, tout en se goinfrant de gâteaux, était avachit dans un des beaux et confortables canapés en cuir sombre à côté duquel l'oncle Vernon lisait son journal favori.

Aucuns des deux ne firent attention à lui. Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…Lentement, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine où, comme de prévu, la tante Pétunia virait et virevoltait nerveusement parmi la multitude de plats préparés pour l'occasion.

Vêtue d'un tablier rose bonbon à carreaux et tenant dans sa main une grosse louche, elle touillait énergiquement la soupe et jetait, toutes les trois secondes, un bref coup d'œil à la minuterie du four dans lequel cuisait ce qui semblait être une appétissante dinde. Sans lui accorder le moindre regard, elle lui déclara d'une voix neutre comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité :

« Nous recevons des invités ce soir, des collègues de ton oncle plus précisément. » A ses mots, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et articula un faible « merci » de soulagement. Heureusement pour lui, Pétunia n'avait rien entendu.

« Aussi, tu vas m'aider à apporter les plats dans le salon » Elle désigna d'un mouvement de tête les somptueux plateaux de fruits de mer, de crudités, de fromages et la pièce montée qui reposaient sur la petite table blanche. « Puis, avant que les invités n'arrivent, tu mangeras rapidement et enfin tu fileras dans ta chambre. Pas question de s'afficher publiquement avec un _être _comme toi…Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui tante Pétunia » Répondit' il en un sifflement dédaigneux.

Alors que ça tante plongeait avec précaution le homard dans l'eau bouillante, Harry emporta un à un les lourds plateaux d'argent en prenant garde à ne surtout pas trébucher. Il osait à peine imaginer les cris d'horreur et de lamentation si jamais une feuille de laitue venait à toucher le sol. Il serait bon pour la diète.

Une fois après avoir avalé son maigre dîner qui se composait exclusivement d'un œuf dur et d'une purée de pommes de terre, le jeune sorcier retourna illico presto à son poste d'observation c'est-à-dire : la fenêtre de sa chambre. Epier ce qui se passait en dehors du loyer était devenu comme une sorte de passe-temps depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive.

Et notamment, depuis la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Il était tellement persuadé que l'un des mangemorts allait venir le cueillir ici, qu'il en était presque devenu paranoïaque. Aussi, il ne fermait plus les volets et il lui arrivait fréquemment de se réveiller en pleine nuit pour aller faire le guet.

Ses crises d'angoisse et d'insomnie étaient probablement également dues à ce sentiment de solitude qui rongeait lentement son être…Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul…Ron et Hermione lui manquait énormément, son parrain de même ainsi que Poudlard et tous ceux qui s'y rattachaient. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, il aurait bien aimé égorger l'idiot qui avait décrété que les élèves avaient besoins de se reposer.

Certes, c'était un peu égoïste de sa part mais, il fallait bien avouer que passer ses grandes vacances enfermer et couper du monde, tel un criminel multirécidiviste, dans une minable petite baraque en compagnie des Dursley, c'était tout sauf une preuve de charité.

Quelle déception ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu passer des vacances digne de ce nom en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley et de ses amis…Oui, de délicieuses et chaleureuses vacances à plaisanter des heures durant avec les jumeaux, jouer aux échec avec Ron avant d'aller se coucher, dévorer les savoureux mets concoctés avec amour de madame Weasley…

Bien entendu, grâce en autre à ce cher professeur Dumbledore, ses espoirs s'étaient envolés comme une nuée de moineaux. Mais bon, pour une fois, il allait devoir prendre en considération la règle d'or d'Hermione à savoir : « il faut savoir être raisonnable si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuies ! ». Pas questions de tomber dans les griffes de Voldemort.

Des bruits de portières que l'on claque l'arrachèrent de ses lugubres pensées. Apparemment, les invités venaient d'arriver. Il regarda avec consternation l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia accourir en leur direction, les bras grands ouverts, afin de les saluer. Leur enthousiasme était si poussé à l'extrême, qu'il en devenait caricatural. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour une promotion… » Pensa Harry en ricanant.

Il leva la tête et guetta avec attention le ciel assombrit. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'Hedwige n'allait pas choisir ce moment pour venir lui rendre visite. Pas que la présence de la chouette le dérangeait, loin de là, mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop près du domicile si elle ne voulait pas finir tragiquement sa course dans un four ou chez le taxidermiste.

D'accoutume, les menaces de l'oncle Vernon ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid au jeune sorcier tant il les savait dérisoires mais, depuis qu'il l'avait vu installé des pièges à volatiles un peu partout autour de la maison, Harry commençait à légèrement s'inquiéter. Certes, Vernon n'était pas suffisamment futé pour faire les choses correctement, il n'empêche qu'il était assez cruel pour attraper Hedwige, la plumer et la dévorer pour son déjeuner. Ca, Harry n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Des couinements plaintifs attirèrent son attention. Il s'agissait de White le caniche de la voisine qui tournoyait dans le jardin…Comme son nom l'indique, White avait, durant sa jeunesse, un pelage aussi blanc et pur que du linge propre. Du moins, c'est ce que racontait à qui voulait l'entendre la vieille femme…Aujourd'hui, aux yeux d'Harry, ce n'était qu'un vieux corniaud jappeur aux poils couleur gris sale.

D'ailleurs, le jeune sorcier s'était toujours demander comment une bestiole aussi ridiculement chétive arrivait à aboyer aussi fort. Il se souvint qu'une fois, alors que White cassait les oreilles de toute la résidence avec ses éternelles complaintes, l'oncle Vernon avait ôté sa chaussure et, dans un élan de rage, lui avait balancé à la figure. Sur le coup, le chien en eut le sifflet coupé mais pas la voisine…

Aussitôt avait' elle remarqué que l'on maltraitait son cabot chéri, elle avait jailli de sa maison tel un boulet de canon en tenant fermement un balais dans sa main. Jamais Harry n'avait autant ri que cette nuit là…

Bien évidemment, c'était un peu méchant de se moquer à ce point de cette pauvre vieille dame. Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi, cette femme aurait perdu la raison à la mort de son mari. Aussi, pour ne pas être trop injuste avec elle, il arrivait au jeune homme de lui proposer d'aller faire les courses ou de tondre sa pelouse.

Harry, qui n'avait pour le moment rien d'autre de plus passionnant à faire, observait d'un œil distrait l'animal gratter avec ses pattes avant la terre meuble en poussant de longs gémissements.

« Un chat a dû certainement passer par là » Pensa t'il en souriant discrètement.

Cependant, l'attitude de White le laissait perplexe…Le chien grattait frénétiquement le sol puis, quelques secondes après, il se secouait la tête dans tous les sens ou se roulait sur le dos en couinant nerveusement comme si quelque chose le gênait.

« Ah, c'est peut être une crise d'épilepsie » Se dit' il en regardant avec une inquiétude grandissante la pauvre bête. A présent, White jappait de plus en plus fort et semblait être en capacité de tenir ses frêles pattes. Agité par de furieuses convulsions, le chien fixait désespérément de ses gros yeux noirs la porte du jardin dans l'espoir que sa maitresse le remarque et vienne le chercher.

Mal à l'aise, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait que faire…Soit descendre et ramener la bête souffrante à la voisine mais il devrait impérativement traverser le salon et donc, par déduction, passer devant les Dursley et les invités, soit attendre gentiment que la vieille dame le remarque mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que le corniaud y passe avant. Cruel dilemme !

Ne supportant plus de voir l'animal se tordre de douleur sur le sol, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre dans la ferme intention d'alerter la voisine quand il entendit d'autres jappements…A sa grande horreur, il vit le gros chien des voisins d'en face lui aussi couché sur le dos, tremblant doucement comme s'il fut été touché par la foudre.

En tournant la tête, il aperçut d'autres chiens de la résidence dans le même état : incapables de se relever, frissonnant, jappant, salivant fortement. C'était comme si un virus avait frappé en un instant tous les animaux de Privet Drive. Des cris retentirent. La voisine. Affolée, elle sortit par la porte du jardin, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre. Harry pouvait deviner ses mouvements saccadés par l'angoisse lorsqu'elle vit son chien à demi-conscient se tortiller désespérément.

« Whity chéri…Mon bébé…Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? » Murmura t'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se releva tenant à bout de bras la pauvre bête qui peinait à respirer. De ses grands yeux vitreux, elle scruta les environs puis se mit à hurler d'une voix hystérique :

« MON CHIEN ! ON A FAIT DU MAL A MON CHIEN ! AU SECOURS ! »

Alertés par les cris de la femme, les voisins sortirent les uns après les autres. Harry entendit même les pas précipités de Pétunia qui accourait vers la fenêtre du salon.

Peu de temps après, d'autres plaintes vinrent se mêler aux hurlements stridents de la voisine…Les gens examinaient leurs animaux pantelant, cherchaient des yeux le coupable, se questionnaient du regard…Personne ne savait…Personne ne comprenait…

« Qu'arrivent' ils à nos bêtes ? » Quémanda Mr Jennings en relevant la tête de Gepsy son berger allemand. « Regardez dans quel état sont nos animaux de compagnie ! »

« Cette étrange maladie ne semble pas uniquement toucher les animaux domestiques » Intervint Mr Zink, un homme célibataire qui vivait dans la demeure adjacente des Jennings. « Regardez un peu ça ! » Du doigt, il désigna une volée de moineaux qui, comme les chiens, étaient couchés sur le dos, les ailes écartées, respirant faiblement.

De son côté, le jeune sorcier accourut vers sa commode et fouilla précipitamment dans les tiroirs qui contenaient ses habits. Quelle bonne idée avait il eut de dissimuler sa baguette entre ses chaussettes, ses cravates et ses sous-vêtements…

L'angoisse l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Dans son esprit, une seule et unique phrase se répétait comme un sinistre refrain : « Il est là, il va te tuer ». Tremblant de tout son corps, il saisit avec difficulté sa baguette magique et vint se replacer devant la vitre.

Tout d'un coup, le vent se mit à souffler violement. Les portes, portails et volets claquèrent à l'unisson contre les façades. Les chapeaux s'envolèrent et les cheveux s'ébouriffèrent. Sous la force de la rafale, les arbres se courbèrent dangereusement faisant, par la même occasion, hurler de surprise les résidents. Cette bourrasque, bien quelle fut d'une incroyable puissance, dura seulement quelques instants. Comme lorsque l'on éteint les bougies d'un gâteau d'anniversaire. On souffle fort, la flamme disparait puis plus rien.

Presque aussitôt, la température chuta à une vitesse vertigineuse. Grelotant, Harry attrapa le thermomètre…- 2°C…- 4°C…- 8°C…- 12°C…Sans doute aurait' il pu croire à une mauvaise farce si du givre ne s'était pas formé sur toutes les fenêtres des pavillons.

En bas, les Dursleys grognaient à qui mieux mieux. L'oncle Vernon frappait avec hargne le radiateur, et la tante Pétunia se démenait pour préparer des boissons chaudes aux invités…A l'extérieur, les gens s'enveloppaient comme ils pouvaient dans de lourdes couvertures. Ces étranges changements climatiques les inquiétaient, beaucoup s'étaient déjà ruer sur leur téléphone.

Privet Drive était plongé dans le noir quasi absolu…Seule la vive lumière des lampadaires et des maisons subsistait…C'était comme si un géant avait enfermé la résidence dans un vieux four à pain n'ayant jamais servi.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Bien qu'étant un grand garçon, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'obscurité. L'anxiété le faisait suffoquer et il n'était pas le seul. Les gens allaient et venaient dans tous les sens en criant :

« Les lignes sont coupées ! Le chauffage ne marche plus ! »

Les uns rentraient chez les autres et vice-versa…Plusieurs personnes vinrent chez eux pour demander si leur téléphone fonctionnait…Après moult essaies, Vernon leur répondit que non, la ligne était coupée chez eux aussi.

Vu que tout moyen de communication était inutile, certains moldus montèrent dans leur voiture afin d'aller chercher de l'aide ou tout simplement venir s'y réchauffer. A leur grand désarroi, les véhicules ne marchaient pas non plus. Harry entendu Vernon pousser des multitudes de jurons…Apparemment, la belle voiture toute neuve de son oncle refusait également de marcher.

Les animaux malades, le vent, le froid, l'obscurité, les lignes téléphoniques coupées, les voitures mystérieusement en panne…Cela faisait un peu trop d'éléments pour ne rester qu'une vulgaire coïncidence. Si dans la rue, certains croyaient à l'apocalypse, Harry croyait plutôt à un sortilège lancé par on se sait quel sorcier mal intentionné. Quelles vacances !

Serrant de toutes ses forces sa baguette contre lui, il était à l'affût du moindre danger. Le jeune homme savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en présence de moldus mais peut importait…Si un quelconque mangemort venait à lui rendre une petite visite, il serait obligé de l'utiliser s'il ne voulait pas être réduis en charpies.

Cependant, la situation actuelle ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer…Mis à part les moldus qui couraient sans cesse pour essayer de trouver un véhicule ou un téléphone encore employable, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas de sorciers cagoulés, pas de créatures magiques repoussantes, pas de lumières colorés qui fusent de partout, rien…Juste des moldus affolés et déconcertés. De plus, à défauts d'y avoir des mangemorts, il n'y avait pas plus de sorciers du ministère alors qu'en ce moment, un petit malin s'amusait à effrayer la population moldue avec ses étranges sortilèges.

Un bruit de claquement suivit par quelques cris de surprise attirèrent l'attention du jeune sorcier. Au bout de la rue, l'ampoule d'un lampadaire venait d'éclater. Un événement bien banal devant une situation comme celle-ci…Aussi, personne ne se serait attardé sur une chose aussi futile si une seconde ampoule n'avait pas imité cette dernière. Puis, une autre, et encore un autre…Une part une, toutes les ampoules explosèrent…

Complètement paniqués, les moldus hurlèrent à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, se cognèrent dans tout et n'importe quoi, cherchèrent à fuir cette obscurité si pesante…

Agenouillées, les femmes imploraient le pardon de Dieu, s'arrachaient les cheveux et se laissèrent sombrer dans une véritable crise d'hystérie. Les enfants, seulement vêtus de pyjamas ou de chemises de nuit sortirent des maisons en pleurant à chaudes larmes. L'électricité venait d'être coupée. Cette fois-ci, Privet Drive était bel et bien plongé dans le noir le plus absolu. Dans un élan de lucidité, Harry essaya de s'éclairer grâce à sa baguette.

Rien, aucune lumière n'en sortit. Au rez-de-chaussée, Vernon et les invités tentèrent de craquer une allumette. Le feu ne vint pas non plus. A leur tour, Pétunia et Dudley se mirent à pousser des cris de démence…Un verre se brisa…Puis un deuxième…Puis un troisième. Harry entendit Vernon essayer de calmer tant bien que mal sa femme et son fils mais cela ne servit à rien. L'angoisse finit par l'emporter, lui ainsi que les invités.

Dehors, les cris s'intensifièrent…« Qu'on nous libère ! Qu'on nous libère ! » Hurlèrent les moldus en cœur. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry tournait nerveusement dans chambre, se cognant par la même occasion contre la plupart des meubles. Soudain une idée lui vînt, il dirigea la pointe de sa baguette vers ses lunettes et leur jeta un sort. Il retrouva la vue aussitôt. A l'extérieur, une scène post apocalyptique s'offrait à lui.

Les Hommes hurlaient de fureur, frappaient les vitres à s'en faire saigner. Les femmes rampaient sur le sol, braillaient, gesticulaient, envoyaient des coups de pieds dans le vide. Les enfants couraient à l'aveuglette dans tous les sens en pleurant.

Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait entendre n'était qu'une bouillie de hurlements où se mêlaient pèlent mêlent : la peur, le désespoir, la folie, la mort…Une bouillie de voix hétérogènes qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Et ce qu'il pouvait voir était insoutenable : on se battait, bousculait, renversait…Personne n'aidait personne…

Les maris marchaient sur leur femmes, les femmes ne se souciaient pas de leurs enfants, les enfants bousculaient sans ménagement les personnes fragiles comme les vieillards, les vieillards s'éteignaient à petits feu.

Et là, au bout de la rue, il _la_ vit…La responsable de ce chaos était là…Harry vit sa longue silhouette parcourir l'allée de son pas gracile. C'était une femme encapuchonnée, pas de doute à avoir là-dessus. Elle ne ressemblait ni à un mangemort, ni à un sorcier du ministère de la magie. D'ailleurs, elle ressemblait à tout sauf à un sorcier lambda. Elle avançait d'un pas régulier…Etrangement, les moldus semblaient inconsciemment vouloir se tenir à l'écart d'elle, comme si une bulle invisible et imperméable l'entourait.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la maison des Dursley, un froid indescriptible secoua le pauvre Harry…C'était comme si une bête s'était faufilée à l'intérieur de son corps et dévorait avec avidité ses entrailles. Le jeune sorcier fut pris de vertige et sa tête vint percuter violemment le carreau…Il avait mal partout : son ventre ne cessait de gargouiller, sa gorge le brûlait, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, sa vision se brouillait…Et ce froid !

A la grande horreur d'Harry, la femme encapuchonnée s'arrêta net devant le pavillon des Dursley. Pétrifié de terreur, il n'osait même plus respirer.

Lentement, elle amena ses mains vers sa capuche et la tira d'un coup sec. Absolument horrible ! La femme était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Tellement pâle que la peau de Voldemort semblait infiniment plus bronzée que la sienne. C'était comme si elle s'était roulée dans de la farine. Ses longs cheveux, noirs comme le charbon, étaient noués en chignon serré et contrastaient fortement avec la couleur de sa peau.

Harry remarqua que cette étrange femme avait probablement une quarantaine d'années, elle n'était pas toute jeune mais pas vieille non plus. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu excessivement pâle, presque translucide ; elle avait un visage très maigre, voir osseux comme celui de sa tante et un nez aquilin qui rappelait le bec d'un rapace. Sans être spécialement belle, cette femme avait pourtant quelque chose de fascinant qui la rendait attrayante.

Peut être sa façon de se mouvoir avec souplesse et fluidité ou alors est-ce ses vêtements aussi noirs que ses cheveux qui flottaient autour d'elle comme un voile…Harry n'aurait su dire, il voulait absolument quitter cette horrible femme des yeux mais quelque chose le forçait malgré tout à la regarder.

Presque au ralentit, la femme leva vers lui ses yeux couleur de glace et murmura d'une voix étrangement froide, lointaine et caverneuse :

« Harry Potter »

Une douleur cinglante pareille à un coup de fouet submergea Harry. La voix de la femme résonnait en lui comme un écho et semblait vouloir lui broyer le crâne. Il hurla puis, de fatigue et de douleur, tomba sur le sol, inerte.

Un sourire inquiétant étira les lèvres extrêmement fines de la femme exsangue. Sans plus de commentaires, elle replaça son capuchon sur la tête et tourna les talons.

Arrivée à la sortie de Privet Drive, elle se retourna puis murmura :

« Petit…Gringalet…Empoté…Ca ne peut être que lui…Et dire que nous allons devoir nous enchaîner à cet être pendant une période indéterminée. Heureusement qu'il en vaut pour son pesant d'or. »

Elle ricana doucement tout en fixant la résidence encore plongée dans le chaos. « Regardez moi ces choses…Les moldus sont pire que des animaux ma parole. Inutile de rester plus longtemps en contact avec ces individus répugnants…A bientôt Harry Potter ! »

D'un pas rapide, elle disparut dans la brume. Petit à petit, les lumières des pavillons se remirent à briller et les gens, encore secoués, retrouvèrent la vue…Le maléfice était levé.

* * *

Voilà ! Finis pour le premier chapitre ! Que dire ? Ah oui, s'il vous plaît, des petits commentaires ! Bons ou mauvais, conseils, questions etc.… J'accepte absolument tout et je vous assure, je ne mords pas ! Ah aussi… 

Merci et à bientôt !

Chibi Maak ;)


End file.
